


Safe

by LunagaleMaster



Series: Ecto-Shots [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny keeps worrying about every little thing, Fluff, Gen, Parental Feels, the child needs a break for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunagaleMaster/pseuds/LunagaleMaster
Summary: The Master of Time had a strange sort of affection towards Danny. It wasn't something he could entirely describe with words nor was it something that he could ever truly admit without circumventing his duties. However, Clockwork knew one thing for sure, Danny was special, something worth protecting. Something to keep happy. To keep...safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prplzorua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplzorua/gifts).



> Another B-Day present one-shot! This one is for prplzorua! I'm just posting this here late XD

"The world is going to end."

"I can assure you, there is a very small possibility of that occurring."

Danny looked up at Clockwork incredulously, eyes wide and panicked, "Wait? You mean there is a chance the world could end from this? I was just being dramatic!"

The Time Master looked over his shoulder. His young charge had been rambling and panicking over this issue for the last hour or so. At some point, his thinking become circular, going back to the original reason why he was here in the first place.

Mostly. He originally came to check if there were negative _personal_ outcomes. Somehow his panicking evolved into world wide destruction through a way even Clockwork had a hard time following.

Smiling softly at the halfa, he turned to him, changing into his child form, as he shook his head, "Yes. Exactly. You're being dramatic. I can assure you that you have as much of a chance of causing an apocalypse now, as, let's say, a blade of grass."

Danny frowned and looked away. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and muttered under his breath, "Now look who's being dramatic. It's not like I don't have an alternate future world ending self sitting in a thermos five feet away from me," He held himself tighter. Clockwork watched, as the boy's brows scrunched up and his frown deepened further, "Is it… will it really be okay, Clockwork? I mean…" He bit his lip, "I've caused worse for less."

Clockwork had never been much for comfort, never really needed to nor was it part of his job description. In fact, close relationships like this were an absolute "no" in the Observants minds. It was only due to some technicalities in the Observants' wording that Danny could come and go between his tower as he pleased.

And yet, despite his inexperience, memories of looking at mothers and father and loved ones shining through temporal glasses rushed through his mind. He may not be a miracle worker, but he was something else, more important, at least something more important to Danny.

Slowly, as to not to startle him, Clockwork placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny flinched, eyes darting up to Clockwork's softly smiling face, bright green eyes wide and afraid, "Danny," Those eyes widened further at the use of his nickname, "I trust that nothing like that will occur from you. Dark Phantom is but a dark memory, something to remember and never forget, but not something to hold you back on what you think is right," He gave Danny a pointed look, "You're not perfect, you'll make mistakes, but don't let your own fear rule you. If it makes you feel any better, I will be watching you every moment," He smirked, "It's my job as your guardian after all."

Danny stared, wide eyed. Suddenly he snorted and shook his head, not looking at Clockwork, "Guardian of Time and a dinky little ghost boy. Somehow one of the things are a bit underwhelming."

"Yes, the time stream can be a little mundane at times."

Danny looked back up, arching an eyebrow, "Oh?" He asked, laugh in his voice, "I'm more exciting than the entire time stream?"

Clockwork smirked, changing into his adult form. He removed hand from Danny's shoulder and gestured with a flick of his wrist, "I would not go that far. Though that's not to say you're not something worthy of protection."

Yes. Something worth protecting. A gem glittering in stream, something bright like the smile the child wore on his too worn face. Dark bags dipped underneath vibrant excitable eyes, as his laughter flittered throughout the rickety old tower that constantly moved but never changed.

No, Danny was not as important as the entire time stream, but he was something wonderful within it.

Still laughing at Clockwork's last remark, because sadly in his mind, his own safety was as much as a joke as the bantering remarks he strung flippantly at his foes, Danny slowly brought himself back to reality. His bright smile slowly dimmed and a too serious look crept on his face.

Danny uncrossed his arms and looked at Clockwork straight in the eyes, "Seriously though, no quips or Master of Time nonsense, will," He swallowed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, as he let out a heavy sigh. When he opened them up, the worry was there again, the trinkles of fear back in those oh so expressive eyes, "Will they accept me? For, who… _what_ I am? Because you know, I always thought they would, in my head I've always said, that they would accept me, that they would always love me. But telling _them_ is so much more… _more_ than just thinking it, you know? I-"

That feeling of something vaguely parental swept over him, as Danny started his rambled panicking once more, Without even thinking about it, Clockwork wrapped an arm around the halfa's shoulder, pulling him close and letting him rest on his chest. He felt Danny freeze mid sentence, body stiff, and eyes probably as wide as dinner plates, as he mumbled a confused, 'Clockwork? What are you…?" before trailing off.

The Master of Time closed his eyes, holding the halfa closer to his ticking chest. His voice was tender, much more tender than he thought he could achieve, as he whispered, "They will accept you, I know it. You are kind, you are brave, and you are a wonderful person. If your parents truly love you, they will accept you no matter _who_ you are, Phantom or no. I can not tell you where this may lead, but do know, even in the worst of consequences, you have a place here. Safe," He paused before adding, "Do you understand?"

Danny didn't say anything for a moment. Only the steadily thumping of his core against his chest indicated that he wasn't frozen in time, "I…" He stuttered out, "I... don't… I mean…." Finally, Danny relaxed against him, accepting the hug for what it was. Soft hair tickled Clockwork's neck, as thin arms wrapped around him. He pretended not to hear the sniffle in Danny's voice when he managed to whisper out, "Yes, I understand," there was a small pause, where Danny managed to hold him even tighter. His next words were strained, thick with emotion, "Thank you."

Clockwork merely hummed in response, the sound echoing with the ticking of the tower.


End file.
